These new things
by aniswsaaporta
Summary: Kimberly Green is new to San Fernando Valley, but the thing is that the town still thinks it's 1964. But it's really 2008. Summery sucks, but a good story! R&R please!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Mcqueen-23!! I love the Sandlot! This is my first story so I'm sorry for all the misspelling and the bad grammar..and the confusion. Haha, But I hope you like this! I have 2 more chapters to put up. **

**Oh! And the year in this story is acctually 2008, but the town still thinks it's 1964. R&R please! Thanks!**

These New Things

"Kimberly come on now the moving truck is packed" Kimberly's mom yell from down stairs . Kimberly was in her room looking around her family was moving to Los Angeles' San Fernando Valley .She was gonna miss this place she grew up in . She said goodbye to her bestfriend she knew snice she was in kindergranden .She was moving from San Diego. They finally arrived in San Fernando Valley . Then Kimberly saw a boy across the street "Mom why does this town look weird ??" kimberly asked her mom.  
"I don't my girl just go and help your brothers unpack the moving truck" Kimberly Mom said .  
"Ok" Kimberly said Kimberly had three brothers thier names were Ryan and Jason , and Orlando . Ryan was seventeen and into basketball he had medium blonde hair and Jason was sixteen and had medium short blondish hair and was really into skateboarding ,and Orlando was fifteen and had short brownish hair and was into taknig picture of him-self .Kimberly had long blonde hair and had pink and blue in it and it went a little past her boobs and had blueish greenish eyes and was fifteen and was skinny but not super skinny her and Orlando were twins but Orlando was 2 mintues older . "Mom told me to come and help you guys"Kimberly said to her brotheres.  
"Ok" Jason said back "So what do i do then?."Kimberly said back "Just take the boxs in "Jason said.  
They just got all the boxs in house from the moving truck and Kimberly took her boxs to her room it was on the thrid floor next to Jason's room she got the biggest room on the third floor cause she had more stuff then Jason ..

It was the next day . Kimberly woke up at 8:30 and had something to eat and she started to finish unpacking her room she hooked up her laptop and plugged her ipod in her stareo .After two hours she was done unpacking her room and was gonna go check out the town .  
"Mom i'm gonna go for a walk "Kimberly told her mom.  
"Ok . be safe "Her mom said "Yeah .Like someone get stolen in this town " Kimberly said sarcastic Her moms rolls her eyes and laughs . Kimberly grabs her hoodie and leaves.Jason comes down stairs .  
"Who's here?."Jason asked his mom "Your sister just left ."the mom said .  
"When are we gonna go see dad ?."Jason asked his mom.  
" May-be in a couple of weeks after we stettle down and get everything unpacked "the mom said .  
"K" Jason said and goes to the living room.  
Kimberly was just walking and listening to her ipod and texting at the same time and bumps into someone .  
"Hey watch where your going"Kimberly said angery as she picked up cell phone .  
"Sorry " the boy said "Yeah it's ok"Kimberly said .  
"Hey are you the new people that just moved into Mr and Mrs. Fields old house"the boy said "Umm ... Yeah"Kimberly said .  
"Oh well my name is Michael Palledorus but my friends call me Squints." Squints said "Oh my name is Kimberly Green "Kimberly said "Nice too meet you Kimberly " Squints said as he held his hand out "Nice too meet you too"She stuck her hand out and shaked Squints hand.  
"Hey what is that your holding?." Squints asked her pointing to her hand .  
"Oh this is my cell phone "Kimberly said "What's a cell phone ?." Squints asked her .  
"You don't know what a cell phone is ?."Kimberly was Shocked "Yeah well what is it ?." Squints said "It's like a house phone but you don't need a cord and you can send texts on it and take pictures ." Kimberly said back "Well what's this phone called ?" Squints asked her .  
"It's a t-mobile sidekick i actually have two i have a Iphone too" Kimberly said "What the heck is a t-mobile side kick and a Iphone ?." Squints said "I just told you ." Kimberly said "So it's like a house phone but no cord ?." Squints said "Yes! but my Iphone i can put music onto it"Kimberly said "Oh well i gotta show the guys this come with me "Squints said "What guys?." Kimberly "My Friends"Squints said pulling her and running.  
Kimberly was running as fast as she could and getting pulled by Squints at the sametime .They finally get to the sandlot and Squints just running and pulling Kimberly at the sametime.  
"HEY ! GUYS LOOK AT THIS " Squints said yelling at them "What do we have to look at ?."Ham "This show them."Squints said to Kimberly "What my cell phone?."Kimberly said "Yes!"Said Squints.  
Kimberly took her cell phone out of her pants pocket and show the boys .  
"What the heck is that " Said Ham "Yeah-yeah what the heck is that"Said Yeah-Yeah "It's like a house phone but without a cord and you can sent texts on it and take pictures "Kimberly said "Oh "SaidBertram.  
"Well Whats your name" Benny said "Kimberly"Kimberly said "My name is Benny Rodriguez"Benny said "Oh nice to know" Kimberly said "This is Yeah-yeah and Kenny ,Ham,Timmy Timmons,Bertram,Smalls ,Tommy "Repeat" Timmons"Benny Said.  
"Oh well i gotta go bye" Kimberly said and started to walk off.  
"Yeah wait " Squints said "What?."Kimberly said "I'll walk you home " Squints said " No it's ok i know my way home " Kimberly said "Ok" Squints said Kimberly started to walk home again and was thinking they don't know what a cell phone is and that benny kinda hot . she got home and went to the kitchen and saw her mom making dinner .  
"So how was your walk?" Her mom said "It was ok but i meet a boy name Michael Palledorus but his friends call him Squints "  
"Oh thats nice your brothers should be home pretty soon ." Her mom said "Oh where did they go ?"Kimberly asked her mom "They went to the store"Her mom said "Ok I'll be right back mom" Kimberly said "Sure Honey" Her mom said Kimberly went walk you the stairs and got to the thrid floor and went into Jason room he had owned her some money she went to go look for it but coulden't find it so she left to go to her room and was one was knocking at her window .  
End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

These New Things Chapter Two

Kimberly went over to her window and saw Benny .  
"What you doing here?" Kimberly asked "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with me and guys to the fair tomowwer?"Bennt asked "How did you find out where i lived?" Kimberly said "Squints told me"Benny said "Oh"Kimberly said "Hey can i come in it's cold out her and i left my jacket down there." Benny asked "Fine" Kimberly said She let Benny in .Benny was looking around and heard something .  
"What was that ?"Benny asked "Oh that was my laptop"Kimberly said "What's a laptop"Benny asked "You don't know what a laptop is ?"Kimberly asked "No"Benny said "It's a computer you can do lots of stuff on it "Kimberly said She showed Benny what it was and all the stuff it can do.  
"Woah thats cool"Benny said "So you never heard about a laptop or a cell phone or a ipod "Kimberly asked "No and what is a ipod?"Benny asked Sighs "Its something you can put songs onto and listen to them anywhere like in the car, walking,running,on the plane,anywhere"Kimberly told him "Oh can i see it ?" Benny asked her "Yeah sure "She hands it to him "How do you turn it on"Benny asked "Like this " She just touchd it and it turned on "Now what do you do ?" Benny asked She shows him how to work it and she shows him how to work her camrea and cellphones stero .  
"Woah all thats stuff is cool "Benny said "What years is it ?"She asked Kimberly started to think the town was stuck in the 60's cause the way they dress and the prices and the cars the hair do's and the way the talked and the way the pop bottles look and the way the stores looked inside and how noone knows what a cellphone or ipod or laptops is .  
"It's 1962"Benny said "Shit for real "Kimberly said "Yeah "Benny said "No it's not it 2008" Kimberly said "No it's 1962"Benny said "Look"Kimbery said and showed him a calender "See it's 2008"Kimberly said "Yeah it is "Benny said but not beliving her "You don't belive me hey "Kimberly said "Yeah i don't " Benny said "Fine it's 1962"Kimberly said "It always was"Benny said "Shut up Benny" Kimberly said "Fine!" Benny said Kimberly and Benny could hear footsteps and Kimberly got up and push Benny in the closet and ran back to her desk and started typeing ang chatting with Vanessa her bestfriend back in San Deigo.  
Knocking at the door  
"Come in "Kimberly said Jason comes in "Hey were you in my room today"Jason asked "No!"Kimberly said "Yes! you were "Jason said "No! i wasen't Jason"Kimberly said "Yes ! you were "Jason said back "NO ! I WASEN'T "Kimberly said but yelled it "YES ! YOU WERE I HAVE PROFF"Jason said but yelled back Shows her.Her braclet "SEE!"Jason said "FINE I WAS IN YOUR ROOM BUT I WAS ONLY IN THERE CAUSE I WAS GETTING THAT MONEY YOU OWD ME !"Kimberly said but yelled it There mom came in "Hey what's with all the yelling ?"Her mom said "Kimberly went into my room"Jason said "Only to get the money he owd me "Kimberly said Benny was still in the closet listing "Ok Jason do you have the money you owe your sister ?"her mom said "Yes"Jason said "Ok can you give it to her?" the mom said "Yes"Jason said "Well give it to her "the mom said "Fine! Here" Throws it at her Jason leaves  
"Ok there you go "her mom said "Thanks mom"Kimbery said "Your welcome " her mom said mom leaves  
Kimberly ran to the closet and benny fell out .  
"Are you ok " Kimberly asked him "Yeah .But my head hurts"Benny said "I'll be right back"Kimberly said comes back with cold towel and puts it on bennys heads "Thanks " Benny said "Your welcome"Kimbely said "So why did your brothers owe you money?"Benny asked "To get skateboard"Kimberly said "Oh "Benny said "Let me guess you don't know what a skateboard is too"Kimberly said "Yeah i do "Benny said "Ok"Kimberly said "What time is it?" Benny asked "It's 11:00pm"Kimberly said "I gotta get home"Benny said "Ok"Kimberly said Benny lend in and kissed kimberly on the cheek.  
"What was that for?"Kimberly said "I don't know i g-gotta go bye"Benny said He goes out the window.  
"Bye"Kimberly said as she shut the window

End of Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

These new things

It was the next day Kimberly was getting ready for her frist day of school "Kimberly your gonna be late " Her mom yelled from down the stairs "K I'm almost ready"Kimberly yelled back She grab her jacket and backpack and binder then walked down stairs "Are you hungery "mom asked her "No I'll just have a apple "Kimberly said "K" mom said Kimberly heard the bus honk honk honk  
"See you mom"Kimberly said "bye" mom said Kimberly gets on the bus and walks to the back and see Benny and Squints sitting in the back and Kimberly stop and sat next to a boy name David Durango. David was the popular guys in school every girl wanted him.  
"Hey my name is David Durango."David said "Hi my names is Kimberly "She said "What grade you in ?"David said "Nine..."Kimberly said "Oh same here"David said "Nice too know"Kimberly said The bus stop at the school everyone got out but Kimberly was the last one to leave . When she got off the bus Benny and Squints were waiting for her and so was David .Benny and David didn't like each other.Kimberly got off the bus "Hey Kimb..."Benny cut off by David "Hey Kimberly come on"David said "K"Kimberly said .She saw Benny and smiled at him and walked off with David

It was lunch time Kimberly was walking to the lunch room and bumped into a girl named Hayley Goodfairer she was the popular girl in school and was also really mean "HEY WATCH WERE THE HECK YOUR GOING "Hayley yell at Kimberly "Hey you don't have to yell i'm sorry ok "Kimberly said "FINE! just watch were your going next time" Hayley said "Ok" Kimberly said Kimberly started walking again and then bumped into Benny "Hey " Benny said " Oh hey" Kimberly said "Wanna eat lunch with me " Benny asked "Umm..Sorry but i'm eating lunch with David I gotta go bye Benny"Kimberly said "Oh bye Kimberly"Benny said as Kimberly walked off Kimberly saw David and David was wavying at her "Hey Kimberly over here" David said Kimberly started to walk there and Squints walked up to her "Hey Kimberly"Squints said "Oh hey Squints look i gotta go bye"Kimberly said and walked off "Ok Bye"Squints said and watched her walk off "Hey Squints why is Kimberly sitting with David Durango?" Said Ham "Yeah-Yeah why"Yeah-yeah said "I don't know"Squints said "Wheres Benny "Kenny said "Don't know"Said Bertram

It was after school And Kimberly was getting on the bus David was running after her "Hey Kimberly wanna come to my house tonight?"David asked her "May-be " Kimberly said "Come on"David said giving her puppy eyes "Ok" Kimberly said They got off the bus Benny went up to Kimberly "Hey Kimberly wanna come with me to the sandlot today around six's"Benny asked her "Sorry Benny but i'm going to David's house at five-thirty"Kimberly said "Ok" Benny said sounding a little sad "I'll see you later"Kimberly said "Mhm sure"Benny said walking away Kimberly got home and ran to her room and looked out the window and saw Benny in his room . Benny lived in back of Kimberly and Benny saw Kimberly looking at him but Kimberly didn't know Benny saw here looking at him .So Benny took his shirt off and Kimberly saw the most hotts body she ever saw and then Benny look at Kimberly and this time Kimberly saw it and she turned around and she turned around again and saw that Benny Shut his blinds .Kimberly layed on her bed and got up and walked down stairs and told her mom she was going to a friends if she told her it was a boy she would freak out her mom said ok and to be back by nine Kimberly said ok she had arrived at Davids house and they went for a walk to get ice cream and Kimberly coulden't get Bennys body out of her head .  
"Are you ok Kimberly "David asked her "What..yeah i'm ok "Kimberly said "Ok"David said "Umm...what time is it ?"Kimberly asked David "Umm..It's eight forty-nine"Daivd said "Umm... I gotta go bye "Kimberly said and huged David and started to walk off "Ok bye"David said Kimberly got home at nine "Was that a nice visit"Mom said "Yeah we went to get icecream and went to the park "Kimberly said "That sound's nice" mom said "I'm gonna go to bed " Kimberly told her mom "Ok good night honey"Her mom said "Night mom love you" Kimberly said "Love you too"Her mom said Kimberly walked up to her room and saw Benny on his roof .Kimberly went out her window and climb all the way down and hoped the fence and went into Bennys yard and climb up his roof and sat next to Benny.  
"Hey" Kimberly said "Hey " Benny said back "What you doing?"Kimberly asked Benny "Sitting and Thinking"Benny said "Oh...Cool"Kimberly said "Yeah"Benny Said As Benny turned his head towards Kimberly was about to kiss Benny but Yeah-yeah phoned and Benny had to leave back inside

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

These new things

Chapter four

Kimberly said bye to Benny and left .It was the next day Kimberly woke up at 7:30 and got ready for school and went down stairs and saw her mom making breakfast and she sat down at the table waiting for her food she finish eating her food .  
"I think i hear the bus honey" the mom said "K" Kimberly said The bus honked Honk Honk  
"See ya mom " Kimberly said "Bye have a good day"the mom said Kimberly got on the bus "Hey Kimberly come sit with me " David said Kimberly saw Benny and smile and sat down with David . Benny was thinking about last night and how him and Kimberly almost kissed he was actully kinda mad at Yeah-yeah for calling cause if he didn't call him and Kimberly could have kissed and she woulden't be sitting with David right now.  
they got off the bus Benny and Squints were waiting for the rest of the guys.  
"Hey Benny are you ok " Squints asked Benny "Umm...yeah... just thinking."Benny said "Thinking about what?."Squints asked "Ok but you can't tell anyone." Benny said "Yeah i won't tell anyone"Squints said "Ok "Sighs"Me and Kimberly almost kissed last night but Yeah-yeah phoned "Benny said "YOU AND KIMBERLY ALMOST KISSED!"Squints said out loud "Shh..Yeah almost ."Benny said "Wow!..Do you like her?"Squints said "Umm.. Yeah "Benny said "Are you gonna tell her?"Squints said "I don't know I kinda think her and David are going out cause she's always with him and goes to his house all the time "Benny said "Well I'll ask her if her and David are going out ok "Squints said "No!"Benny said "Yes!"Squints said "Fine!"Benny said Squints ran off to find Kimberly .Her found her with David and they were kissing .Kimberly saw Squints and pulled away Squints turned around and walked off.  
"David I'll be right back"Kimberly told David "K just hurry back "David said "Umm..K"Kimberly said Kimberly ran after Squints.  
''Wait! Squints!'' Kimberly yelled,  
"Are you dating David !"Squints said "Yes!"Kimberly said "Why! Would you date him !?"Squints said "I don't know "Kimberly said "Well you have to have a reason!"Squints said "Fine! I like him ok and he asked me if i wanted to go out with him and i said yes ! OK!"Kimberly said "I have to go know !"Squints said Squints ran off and found Benny.  
"Hey Sorry man! I found Kimberly and David kissing "Squints told Benny "Umm...It's ok " Benny said as he sighed "I have too go see ya later"  
Benny walked off and saw Kimberly walking and walked up to her and.  
End of chapter four 


End file.
